Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by atidsoptimist
Summary: A modern p&p remix. Starring Lizzy Bennet, Darcy Fitzwilliam and all our favourite original characters. Characters have relatively the same personality but the storyline is greatly different from that of the original. Hope you will enjoy reading my book thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I always have to deal with the peak hour traffic? And of all times!" Elizabeth punched the horn again and a cacophony of impatience echoed after. Elizabeth had just delivered her last package of the day and decided to drive straight to the restaurant so she would not be late but see what happens? She was meeting a guy at a restaurant as apparently, she needed to get out and find a boyfriend as constantly chastised by her mother.

"Lizzy, you wouldn't believe what surprise I have gotten for you!" Mrs Bennet squealed over the phone that morning despite the fact that Elizabeth had only picked it up after three missed calls. Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth braced herself for the worst. One for one spa massage? A "new" pair of jeans from the thrift store? Twenty discounted bottles of cranberry jam? Mrs Bennet was very cheapskate, hence her desperation to marry her daughters off.

"Well...?" Elizabeth certainly did not want to fuel her mother's excitement by playing along with her guessing games.

"Do you remember Sir William? Because of his friend's brother's boss's nephew, I managed to clinch a blind date for you with the renowned Mr Darcy!"

"Sorry, who again?" Mrs Bennet had way too many connections for Elizabeth to remember.

"Silly girl! He's a commanding officer in the navy force! I still remember he looked so dashing in that maroon suit..." Mrs Bennet gushed as Elizabeth started formulating an acceptable excuse to reject her mother.

"Sorry mum, it appears that I'm busy with deliveries today. Maybe another time?" Another time means never but I'm not going to say that out loud.

"Lizzy! How many times do I have to tell you?! Women need not work so hard! Your duty is to find a good and rich husband, bear children and take care of the house! Why jeopardise your chances of marriages with that meagre salary you getー"

"Mum! Stop turning this into another lecture about my job! I enjoy what I do with Charlotte and that's all that matters to me." Ugh, Mum always condemns my job. What's wrong with working for myself? Elizabeth knew it wasn't a very glamorous job to be proud of, but she had already been rejected by too many companies, leaving her no choice but to set up an online delivery service with her best friend, Charlotte. Sighing, Elizabeth decided the easier way to end this tiresome conversation was to simply yield to her mother's requests. Not that she was planning to take the date seriously, but desperate women called for desperate measures to deal with them.

"Alright, Mum, I'll go for the blind date with Mr whoever. Please send me the address and time afterwards." A yell of happiness erupted before Elizabeth hung up quickly.

Elizabeth's phone chimed immediately and five messages from "Mum" popped up on her notification screen. Elizabeth's eyes glazed over the details. 6pm reservation for 2 at the Greenwood Fish Market. 34/38 Greenwood Ave. DO NOT BE LATE. Not on my watch.

Famous late words indeed. She cursed herself repeatedly as the cars crawled forward at a pace slower than her mother's running. That was saying a lot as the only exercise her mother did was running up to single men and jumping to conclusions. Elizabeth checked the map displayed on her phone and it indicated that there was one more junction left to cross before she could turn into an alley and leave the congested street. The red 6.30pm flashing at the top of her dashboard seemed to be gloating at her. This was going to take a while.

"Good evening, I have a 6pm reservation for 2. My name is Elizabeth but I think my friend is already inside though." Elizabeth pulled on her coat as she haphazardly dashed over towards the neon blue fish sign. The waiter standing outside the door bowed and checked his clipboard before shaking his head.

"I'm very sorry, Miss but there is no Elizabeth on our reservation list. I'm afraid you got the wrong time and date." The waiter gave her an eerie smile and the long queue of customers glared at her as if she wanted to cut their queue under the pretence of a reservation. Damn, what was that guy's name again? Elizabeth racked her brains and tried to rewind the conversation with her mother but it was to no avail. With a heavy heart, Elizabeth was about to call her mother and announce the tragic news when an impeccably-dressed man came out of the restaurant.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Bennet. Let me show you to our table." He extended a hand out to Elizabeth who stared at it in shock. The creepy waiter and the surrounding customers glanced at the man, then to Elizabeth and back to the man.

"Please, Miss Bennet, follow me in before we freeze out here." Am I in an alternate universe? She was led by the hand into the warmer interior of the restaurant and whispers rose around her as both of them made their way towards the back. A huge chandelier hung from above and the furniture was antique yet possessed a certain level of grandiose. A talented pianist sat before a grand piano, producing soft mellow tunes. Waiters and waitresses around were serving out bowls of appetisers from silver trays they expertly balanced on their arms. Approaching a lone round table for two, the man pulled out her chair before sitting back down on his own.

"I ordered a basket of truffle fries just now and they are pretty good. Try one." the man popped a fry into his mouth before pushing the basket towards her. At this moment, a waiter came over and the man passed her a menu which Elizabeth gingerly accepted. Elizabeth's eyes were scanning the menu but she could not comprehend the words at all. What was happening? Could this man truly be the one she was supposed to meet? Was any of this real at all?

Sensing that Elizabeth was still stuck in her stupor, the man suggested one of his favourite dishes, the seafood linguine. Finally returning to her senses, Elizabeth shook her head gently and asked for a mixed green salad instead. She had already lost her appetite amid the frenzy of horns and the sudden kindness from a stranger. I already embarrassed myself enough for arriving an hour late, I don't want to risk throwing up this expensive food onto him. Besides, the food here was way too extravagant for me. even my salad costs more than 10 bucks. After the waiter left, an awkward silence ensued for a while before the man broke it, of course.

"Are you alright, Miss Bennet? You look rather pale. if you are not feeling well, I can send you home this instant." Elizabeth raised her eyes to meet his and was startled at the concern radiating from him.

"No, I am fine sir. Thank you for your concern. But may I ask who are you and how do you know my name?" A timid voice escaped Elizabeth as she did not want to sound ungrateful.

"Hmm... let's just say I heard you explaining yourself to the waiter outside so I decided to spare you from his interrogation." the man clasped his hands together and leaned forward, speaking in a low tone. Elizabeth blinked.

"So... you are not my blind date?"

"What blind date?" It was now the man's turn to look confused.

"Actually... I was supposed to be having a blind date tonight. but I accidentally forgot what the guy's name was so the waiter did not allow me to enter." Elizabeth smiled sheepishly. She thought she saw something flash across the man's face but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"... I see. It's no big deal, I'm sure the guy would have probably continued on with his dinner by now. At least I'm lucky enough to have a new companion for my dinner tonight." The man gave Elizabeth a charming smile and she almost melted into her chair, swooning internally. Blushing, Elizabeth began introducing herself properly and engaged in a lively conversation with the man. She told the man about her job, her insistent mother, her amazing older sister, Jane while he just listened on and made a few inquiries.

"...so my mother really wants me to get married. Tonight's blind date was even set up by her! I hate meeting random men who I have completely no idea about, like the one I was supposed to meet tonight." At this, the man coughed and Elizabeth continued.

"if my mother asks about it, I'm just going to take you as my blind date."

After Elizabeth finished her salad (and a forkful of seafood linguine), she stood up and excused herself to visit the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, the giggling died off instantly and she was met with two women putting on makeup while another stood awkwardly by their side. The women eyed her and Elizabeth quickly entered one of the cubicles. Not before long though, the women resumed their chatting.

"Did you hear that..."

"Oh my! Is he actually in this restaurant right now..."

"But I thought I saw him walk to the door..."

"He came back in! But with another woman..."

"Do you think he is still here..."

"Hurry, let's go before it's too late..."

There was a slam of the toilet door after which Elizabeth came out cautiously. What were those women doing? She picked up a fallen bottle of face cleanser from the ground and headed out to return it to the women. Thankfully, they did not go far. Elizabeth spotted them near the entrance and approached them with the bottle in her hand.

"Are you kidding me? We just missed him!"

"It's all your fault, Mary! If you ran after us faster, we would have been able to meet him already!"

"Show's over. Kitty, Lydia, time to go home."

These women are really scary. Elizabeth inched closely to them and handed the bottle to them before rushing back to her table. To her utter dismay, the man was gone. Damn, I forgot to ask for his name and his number! To think that I would actually consider a random guy who saved me...

Elizabeth cursed herself for being so talkative during dinner but stopped as she saw a small note pressed under the miniature candle on the table.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Miss Bennet. You were such an amiable companion and I hope you enjoyed my company as well. Perhaps you would be able to find a boyfriend if you were less tardy for your blind date?

~Mr Darcy."

"Excuse me, a lady has just fainted here! Someone, please call the ambulance!"

thanks for reading this chapter! if you enjoyed it, please remember to comment~


	2. Chapter 2

"...fainted after her blind date?"

"Really? Oh, poor Lizzy..."

Familiar, feminine voices drifted into Elizabeth's ear as she slowly regained consciousness. How did I get here? Wasn't I at the Greenwood Fish Market just now?

As she pushed herself up to a sitting position, the two beloved people in her world quickly rushed to her side and supported her arms.

"Lizzy, are you feeling better now?"

"Liz, you are such a ditz. Imagine fainting after a blind date! How embarrassing that must have been!"

Obviously the first was said by Elizabeth's older sister, Jane. She was the epitome of sugar, spice and everything nice. On the other hand, Charlotte Lucas was a completely different story. Charlotte was Elizabeth's oldest friend (as far as she can remember) and they had met in ballet class when they were only little girls.

Back then, they became friends solely on the fact that only the two of them were unable to do a spilt in the entire class. Ever since the two of them realised that they had more in common apart from their inflexibility. Even after both of them quitted ballet together, they still remained in contact and became a very contrasting pair of best friends. Charlotte was calm, organised and responsible. She always knew what she was doing and what she wanted to do, much like a Capricorn. Whereas Lizzy was, well, always a ditz as Charlotte said. Elizabeth works on impulse and usually requires on Mama Charlotte to check on her.

Notwithstanding the fact that Charlotte loves to use her so-called maturity to scold Liz whenever she messes up, very much like in the current situation.

"Oh shut up, Charlotte. You have no idea what I went through." Elizabeth crossed her arms in defence. Actually, what did I went through? I cannot even recall what had occurred at the Greenwood Fish Market ...

"Lizzy, stop tiring your brain. You should rest first." Jane's warm hand encircled Elizabeth's and gave it a comforting squeeze. Jane already knew all her sister's expressions, whether it be annoyed, enraged, disappointed or depressed. Elizabeth wore her heart on her sleeve and Jane could easily tell that her sister was deep in thought once again.

Elizabeth smiled gratefully at Jane and asked, "Jane, do you know what had happened at the Greenwood Fish Market?"

"Greenwood Fish Market? I'm sorry I don't even know where that is, Lizzy."

"It's the place where she had her blind date and embarrassed herself in front of about a hundred people," Charlotte interjected with a smirk.

"You went on a blind date?!" Jane exclaimed as Elizabeth leaned forward to smack Charlotte on the shoulder. I regret telling Charlotte about the blind date. I regret everything.

"Yes, my dear sister. Never thought you would live to see the day right? I was forced into this by mum anyway. It was not my idea, get it?" Elizabeth said grumpily. Why is everyone making such a big fuss over that one blind date? Jane nodded understandingly and explained that she had no involvement in any of her mother's matchmaking plans.

"Enough about me, now, tell me about your life, Jane. What's going on in your life? How is Bingley?"

"Oh! Bingley is an amazing guy. You know he..." Jane's eyes lit up and she started gesticulating while describing what Bingley did for her during the recent Valentines' day in vivid detail. Guess where Elizabeth was? Watching anime at home with Charlotte! Don't worry though, love was totally in the air. They had ordered their one true love, Chinese takeout and had the entire couch to themselves. What could be a better way to spend Valentines'? When this bit of information was shared with Jane, she shook her head in mock disapproval.

"You young ladies, better go find a boyfriend soon or you will be spending every Valentines' sad and alone." Her initiation of her mum made Elizabeth and Charlotte burst out in laughter. As such, the rest of the afternoon was spent in such a happy manner that Elizabeth soon forgotten about her own faux pas. Until the day she was discharged from the hospital.

"Miss Bennet, here is the report of your overall body condition. Please take a look at it before I explain to you why you had fainted." A kind-looking elderly doctor handed her a stapled bunch of papers after checking Elizabeth's blood pressure.

"It's fine, doctor. I don't need to know why I had fainted, I just want to leave the hospital now." Elizabeth was already fidgeting in the hospital bed when the doctor entered her ward. Charlotte, that evil friend, was hosting a party at her mansion that evening! Charlotte purposely chose the date of Elizabeth's discharge just to spite her friend. but knowing Elizabeth's stubbornness, Charlotte offered to pick her up from the hospital at 6pm.

"I'm warning you, I will drive off at 6.01pm if I don't see you at the drop-off point. So don't be late or miss the party!" Elizabeth didn't know whether to be angry or grateful after receiving Charlotte's message that morning. All she was very certain was that she must not be late. She would never miss a Lucas party! Furthermore, Charlotte said she also invited Bingley and a couple of "hot" guys so being absent was not an option at all. I can't wait to meet Bingley in person! All I know about him is from Jane's mouth and Jane never speaks ill of anyone, much less of her boyfriend. Finally, this party will allow me to judge Bingley for myself and see if he's actually worth dating my sister. But none of that is going to happen if this stupid doctor chooses to bore me with the analysis results!

Elizabeth eyed the clock on the wall worriedly. 5.53pm. If she wanted to be downstairs in 7 minutes, she had to leave right now since she still needed time to pack up her belongings, sign out and collect her medicine.

"...blood pressure might have been too low, so it might have been because of hypotension. Do you understand me, Miss Bennet?" The doctor tapped on Elizabeth's arm to get her attention.

"Erm, yes I understand doctor. I promise I will take care of my body from now on." Elizabeth nodded her head assertively and the doctor sighed.

"Fine, you can be discharged now."

"Yes! Thank you so much, doctor!" Elizabeth pumped her fist in the air and stood up to gather her belongings.

"Bye doctor!" To this, the doctor only chuckled and shook her head.

"Youth these days..."

ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3

"Charlotte, I'm here!" Elizabeth shouted as she waved her hands frantically at the familiar maroon Honda car. After helping Elizabeth up onto the car and dumping her belongings into the backseat, Charlotte smirked at her friend as she drove out of the drop-off point.

"I can't believe you were actually on time, Liz. I'm proud of your desperation to attend my party."

"Oh please, Charlotte, I'm only desperate because you said Bingley was going. And I'm certainly down for some new eye candy too." Elizabeth winked at Charlotte who pretended to shudder.

"Those new eye candy, as you call them, are Bingley's friends and family by the way. Try not to embarrass yourself too much. And please don't attempt beer pong after drinking too much." Charlotte shook her head. I feel like Elizabeth's second mother sometimes.

"Oh my gosh, yes, beer pong! We must play it tonight with the guys! We must!" At the mention of her wild party antics, Elizabeth only clapped her hands and squealed gleefully. Charlotte rolled her eyes and stepped hard on the accelerator.

Within 30 minutes, the beautiful white mansion came into view and Elizabeth stared in awe as she always did.

"Haven't you seen my house a billion times already?" Charlotte asked as the two proceeded up to the door.

"Because every time I'm reminded that I have such a rich friend whom I can always rely on for awesome parties!" Elizabeth's outburst was only foreboding to Charlotte of what would happen that night. Charlotte loves Elizabeth very much undeniably, but her friend gets overboard at parties sometimes and Charlotte has to be the one to save her. Let's hope none of that drama would happen tonight. I can't be watching out for her every single party, especially if I'm the host of this one. Looking around, Charlotte quickly found Bingley and gestured him over for introductions.

"Mr Bingley, how's the party? Hope you are having a good night so far!"

"Yes of course, Miss Lucas. I'm very grateful that you extended the invitation to me, thank you so much. Oh! Who is this lady?"

"This is Elizabeth, Jane's younger sister and my best friend. Elizabeth, this is Mr Bingley." Charlotte turned to face Elizabeth but realised that she had disappeared! Oh gosh, Liz... already? What am I going to say to Mr Bingley?

Turning back to Bingley awkwardly, Charlotte apologised and stuttered that her friend was right beside her a moment ago.

"Oh, it's not your fault. I did see her standing by you just now, but she suddenly ran off and I lost sight of her as well." Bingley said kindly.

"My apologies, Mr Bingley. I'll go look for her now and return back to you as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll be at the pool table with Jane. Oh and no hurries, take your time if you must!" Bingley called out as Charlotte dashed off to get her friend back.

I'm going to kill Liz when I get my hands on her! Charlotte mumbled apologies as she weaved through the throngs of people, searching for that idiot friend of hers.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was breathing heavily with her back leaning against a door. She had seen something she could not and did not want to believe. Back then, adrenaline overruled her mind and her legs, forcing her to leave Charlotte's side and lock herself inside an empty room. Why is he here? How could he be invited to Charlotte's party? Taking deep breaths, Elizabeth managed to calm herself down and paced across the room. catching sight of herself in a long mirror, she gasped. Her hair was in a complete mess. Strictly speaking, Elizabeth has never been the type of woman to care much on her appearance but her dishevelled ponytail with loose ends sticking out everywhere appalled her. Feeling sweat droplets trickling down her back, Elizabeth cringed a second time. What is wrong with me? How did he manage to reduce me into such a mess in just a few seconds? Elizabeth quickly tidied up her hair and was about to leave the room with renewed confidence when she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Bennet, are you there?"

thanks for reading this chapter! if you enjoyed it, please remember to comment~


	3. Chapter 3

What do I do? What do I do?

"Miss Bennet, are you okay?" The dreaded voice came through the door again. No, I cannot go out and see that obnoxious face. I must do something to change my appearance somehow...

Looking around the room, Elizabeth noticed a small chest tucked neatly beside the wardrobe, hidden out of sight from unobservant eyes. Elizabeth rushed to the chest and fiddled with the intimidating lock. Click! The lock suddenly fell open to the ground and Elizabeth heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god the owner forgot to lock this chest properly! Elizabeth peeled open the heavy cover and covered her mouth with her hand.

There was at least a dozen of gowns in there! Even ribbons and wigs! I know what to do now...

"Give me a moment please!" Elizabeth shouted towards the door as she quickly changed her gown to one with much more lace and put on a blonde, curly wig. There! Now no one will recognise me in this!

After stuffing the rest of the gowns back into the chest and gently locking it back, Elizabeth proceeded to open the door. The wide smile on the man's face glowed for a moment before it was replaced with a confused frown.

"Sorry, there is no Miss Bennet in here. You must have gotten the wrong person." Elizabeth spoke in a slightly higher voice, hoping it would fool him.

"Oh! I see... I am very sorry...I better take my leave now..." Elizabeth watched in half disgust and half amusement as the man stammered out a few words and left hastily. Ugh, I can't believe I had to meet my disgusting ex here. How did he even get in? I'm gonna kill Charlotte for inviting him here.

William Collins was not a slimy man. He did not have perverted thoughts or weird obsessions with inappropriate content. Instead, he was addicted to being overly-righteous, if that can be called an addiction. Being a clergyman, he played the part of upholding all moral values at all times. Watching him crash into a waiter, Elizabeth groaned and recollected flashbacks of the times they actually tried dating.

Our first date was one year ago. At least Mr Darcy had the decency to book a classy restaurant in the middle of nowhere. Guess what William Collins did? The address he sent me was the location of his house. That was a massive disappointment. And a foreboding of what was going to happen for the rest of the 'date'. I guess I should give William some credit for whipping out a reasonably-appetising plate of lasagna for me... But dinner was awkward. He was constantly educating me of church practices and explaining every single damn detail like I was a newborn baby, wishing to join the church already. I tried to change the conversation to something more general like work or hobbies, but no! He simply ignored my question and returned to his topic of interest.

After dinner was even worse. Since we had nothing to occupy us, he sat me down in the living room and read out some Bible verses for me. I wanted to tear my hair out! No way am I going to let this crazy church-worshipping guy ruin my first relationship! I tried to look for other things to do, but of course, he did not own a television or any entertainment of sorts. I suppose he constantly rereads the Bible whenever he is free. After around ten minutes of torture, I feigned a stomachache and excused myself to the bathroom.

"Save me, Charlotte! I am trapped in a madhouse!" In the bathroom, I whipped out my phone and shared my current location with Charlotte. I received an instant reply.

"Coming Liz. Stay alive for ten more minutes." I am saved! I am liberated! I almost entered the living room grinning but I contorted my face into a painful expression and clutched my stomach right before walking in.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you alright? Do you need some painkillers?" William exclaimed as he dropped the Bible in his hands to the ground.

"It's okay... I just to rest for a while... Would I be okay if I go home already? I have some medicine at home..." I whispered as I rested on the couch.

"Oh yes! Of course, it is okay! Do you want me to call a cab? I will call one right now!" William ran to retrieve his phone and came back, his fingers hovering above the screen.

"Um... Do you happen to know what number to dial for a cab?"

Rolling my eyes internally, I smiled good-naturedly at him and explained that my friend was coming to pick me up soon.

"Oh! Oh! Okay! I'm very sorry about this! Was it the lasagna I made? I'm very sorry!" Great, now I have to deal with his apologises. Get me out of here now...

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" William opened the door and supported me over to Charlotte, who was trying very hard to look worried or at least sympathetic. We continued the act until we entered the lift and immediately relaxed as it descended down into the basement carpark.

"I love you, Charlotte! I'll treat you some good food soon!"

"You are utterly hopeless at managing men, Liz."

After that traumatising incident, Elizabeth had explained to her mother that William tried to seduce her by adding drowsy tablets into her food but she managed to escape with the excuse of a stomachache.

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious, Lizzy? I thought that man was everything moral and law-abiding! We must report it to the church!" Mrs Bennet screeched, attracting the attention of her other daughters.

"Shhhh... Mum, it's okay. He already admitted to his wrongdoing and I think we should give him a second chance of forgiveness. I'm sure he would not dare to do the same thing to another girl anymore after I slapped him." Elizabeth babbled with a small amount of fear in her heart. Fortunately, her mother accepted her verdict of William Collins and cancelled the three upcoming dates she had planned for Elizabeth. Elizabeth's only regret was that she did not have any reason to actually slap William during the date. Actually, he is not a bad man. I just cannot stand spending more than a minute with him. Oh well, best of luck to his future wife, I guess.

After making sure that William had walked far enough, Elizabeth decided to search for Charlotte. What was that feeling? Turning around, Elizabeth panicked at the sight of Charlotte stomping towards her. Damnit, was Charlotte about to introduce me to Bingley just now?

"Heh heh heh... hey Charlotte... I was going to get-" Elizabeth managed a weak smile and scratched her head once Charlotte was standing right in front of her.

"Follow me. Now." Charlotte's dark face warranted no excuses and Elizabeth trailed behind her friend to meet the highly-anticipated Mr Bingley.

Elizabeth was not disappointed. Mr Bingley not only has a handsome face, he is also awfully sweet to Jane. Elizabeth watched in pleasure at how the simple act of receiving a glass of wine from Mr Bingley could bring Jane so much happiness.

"I am really happy to meet you, Mr Bingley. I do hope we can be more acquainted in the near future." Elizabeth winked cheekily at Jane, who blushed at her sister's insinuation.

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth! I would be very happy to do so. May I also introduce my friend to you as well?" With Elizabeth's nod of approval, Mr Bingley waved a tall man sulking at the back of the room over. Despite the crowdedness of the room, it was still obvious that he was taking his time to walk over. Wow, such a great first impression!

As the man slowly extracted himself from the crowd, Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

NO.

This is not happening to me.

As the man finally came close enough, Elizabeth averted her gaze and pretended to be interested in the magic show happening on stage.

"Hey Charlotte, you didn't tell me you-" Elizabeth turned to her side for rescue but her friend had already left her stranded.

"Miss Bennet, your sister and Miss Lucas just left to get some snacks from the buffet line." Mr Bingley said kindly. If the man looked nothing but greatly irritated from being disturbed of his favourite pastime before, he now fixed his gaze on Elizabeth at the mention of her name. Elizabeth gulped. Um... Maybe he has already forgotten my face? There was an awkward silence between the three parties as neither Elizabeth nor the man was willing to break eye contact.

Mr Bingley coughed and gestured to the man, "This is Mr Darcy, my trusted friend since childhood. Darcy, this-"

"Miss Bennet right? I do not need an introduction for this lady. We have met before." The infuriating smirk on Mr Darcy's face made Elizabeth crack her fingers and clench her fists involuntarily. Unfortunately, we have.

"Oh? Where, if I may inquire?" Um, no you may not, Mr Bingley. Elizabeth glared at Mr Darcy even harder, who was contemplating whether to spill the news or not. I swear, if you dare tell Mr Bingley about our stupid blind date, I am going to rip your throat out. Go on, tell him. I dare you. Elizabeth braced herself for the worst.

"It was nothing special, Bingley. Just another one of these balls. I just did not introduce her to you then." The way Mr Darcy could lie so nonchalantly drove Elizabeth mad. Nope, I am getting out of here. Can't stand this smug, proud peacock anymore.

"I think I'll go get some food myself. Excuse me, Mr Bingley."

Elizabeth could not find Charlotte or Jane at the buffet line. Guess I have no choice but to drown my woes in food then. Grabbing a plate, Elizabeth strolled down the line to view all her selections. Yang Chow fried rice. Sze Chuan fish. Wakame salad. Xiao Bai Chye with Oyster sauce. Sweet and sour chicken. Steamed mini Char Siew Pau. Curry samosa. Elizabeth filled her plate with a bit of every dish and was retrieving her utensils when a low voice sounded behind her.

"Enjoying the food, Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth spun around, nearly toppling the contents of her plate onto Mr Darcy. Elizabeth nodded stiffly and was about to leave before Mr Darcy continued.

"Are you still embarrassed?" That damn smirk.

"What do I have to be embarrassed for? You are the one who lied about your identity from the start." Eyes flashing in indignance, Elizabeth faced him again.

"What would have happened if I did not? Would you have the courage to continue eating in my presence?" Mr Darcy responded in a somewhat mocking tone. Oh, he does not deny it! How childish can one get!

"Why do you even care anymore? Forget about the damn date, we are never going to meet each other again okay?" Elizabeth was fed up arguing with this pompous man, who acted like she owed him everything just because he was so kind to her at the Greenwood Fish Market. Wanting to have the last say, Elizabeth was prepared to leave quickly before she heard familiar bursts of laughter. Slowly turning her head, Elizabeth saw that Jane and Mr Bingley were having a really fun time swinging and twirling around each other on the dance floor.

"Only time will tell if we shall meet again, Miss Bennet." Mr Darcy followed Elizabeth's line of sight and whispered in her ear before striding off, leaving her gazing helplessly at the couple. Oh, Jane... I really love you but... Ugh, this is all Mr Darcy's fault! I hate him so much!

thanks for reading this chapter! if you enjoyed it, please remember to comment~


	4. Chapter 4

"Charlotte, are you done with the orders?"

It was a busy day at Elizabeth's house. Charlotte and Elizabeth were settling the final orders of the week as they sat opposite each other in the dining room. Charlotte was in charge of processing the orders and checking for stock and updating the website and many other things. Whereas, Elizabeth was just needed for manual labour. In other words, the delivery part.

"Bye Lizzy! Bye Charlotte!" Elizabeth stared in admiration as her sister strolled down the corridor wearing a floral blouse and denim jeans. Damn, Jane doesn't even need makeup to look pretty. She wears the simplest outfit and yet she can still look amazing.

"Where are you going looking so nice, Jane?" Elizabeth couldn't resist asking. Jane turned around at the door and hesitated before answering, "I'm meeting Mr Bingley over coffee."

"That's fabulous, Jane! Things are going steady, aren't they?" Elizabeth cried out in glee much to the embarrassment of her sister.

"Have fun with Mr Bingley, Jane! Liz, come here. I have something to show you." Charlotte called out to Elizabeth sharply after waving goodbye to Jane.

"We received a last-minute order from a military base..." Charlotte bit her lip and pointed at the screen. Elizabeth blinked a few times. What the hell?

"I refuse! This is ludicrous! They can't possibly be serious, Charlotte!" Elizabeth decided that her eyes were not playing tricks on her but she would not deign herself to deliver such an embarrassing product.

"Look at the promised tip though..." Charlotte smirked, somewhat enjoying the fumbling fool Liz was showing herself to be. This deal is too good to be true... delivering a pair of boxers for a thousand dollars? Oh no, Liz, you are not getting yourself out of this one.

"What's wrong, Liz? Just treat it as a box and go deliver the damn thing, you wimp." Charlotte threw the product to Elizabeth who produced a very unladylike squeal and dropped the box.

"Must I do it now?" Elizabeth pouted but Charlotte had already returned to her computer.

"Yes, if you don't leave now, you won't get back in time for dinner and I won't leave any food for your sorry ass."

"Rude!" Elizabeth changed out of her pyjamas, grabbed her coat and slammed the front door.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth returned. Charlotte looked up in half curiosity and half amusement. Elizabeth grabbed the product still lying on the floor and rushed off with Charlotte's hearty laughter echoing behind her.

.~.

"Okay, Elizabeth Bennet, you can do this. You will walk to that damn army base and deliver this damn box. Then, you will walk back and feast like you deserve." Elizabeth whispered to herself as she stepped out of the house the second time already. Elizabeth looked up at the sky. Cloudy, it seems. I hope it doesn't rain. Walking three miles is going to be easy game.

After walking for a while, Elizabeth suddenly felt raindrops landing on her face, her arms and her tote bag. Digging through her bag, she realised that in a hurry to leave her house, she had forgotten to bring an umbrella out. Damnit, why must it rain now? She ran to a nearby shelter and clicked on her phone as the route to the military base lit up on the screen. Hmm, about 5 minutes left. If I sprint there, I might be able to make it before the rain gets too heavy.

Spying the cluster of short buildings a few streets away, Elizabeth covered her head with her bag and dashed towards them as fast as her legs could carry her. Thank god I run often, if not I'll already be tired from walking here. She had reached the main gate.

"Good uh, afternoon, I mean evening-" At the guard post, Elizabeth looked down at her nonexistent watch and back at the security guard who was slumped forward and snoozing away. Elizabeth felt an unexplainable burst of fury surge through her.

"Excuse me! Are you actually sleeping right now? You know you have an extremely important job right?" Elizabeth shook the guard's shoulders and yelled into his ear.

"Whoa! Hello missy..." The security guard finally woke up and sat up straight. Elizabeth gawked at the sight in front of her. With an over-sized jacket covering the guard as he slept just now, Elizabeth could not decipher any of his physical features but she did not expect him to be a young strapping lad.

"Sorry 'bout that. What can I do for you?" He flashed a wide grin and Elizabeth's heart squeezed a little at his dimples.

"Um, well, I'm here to deliver a product ordered by a particular soldier here." Elizabeth cleared her throat and tried to act unaffected.

"Cool, what's his name? Just leave the thing here and I'll deliver it for ya, missy." If it had been an old, beer-belly guy saying this, Elizabeth would have fled for her life but somehow... the very same words sound different coming out of his mouth.

"Oh no, it's absolutely fine, Sir. I'll do the delivering myself." Elizabeth replied firmly. I want to get this over and done with, as much as I want to stay in the presence of this guy.

"Aw okay, anything you wanna do, missy. I'll open the gate for ya and go right back to sleep." The guard shrugged with a good-natured smile and pressed a button for the gate to open. Yes! I'm actually getting in! Elizabeth hugged the bag to her chest and started running into the compound.

"Missy, be careful! The ground always gets-" Elizabeth heard the guard's reminder too late as her head tipped backwards. Not again...

.~.

"Her condition is not severe. She might have a big bump on her head but she won't get amnesia or anything like that."

"Thanks man. I felt so guilty for not stopping this missy in time, ya know?"

"It's not your fault, Gray. I suggest you get some sleep before your night shift later."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

The pungent smell of antiseptic woke Elizabeth up a few moments ago and she lay in bed as still as a corpse, eavesdropping on the conversation between the guard and someone else whose voice did sound slightly familiar to her...

After the confirmation click of the door, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed at the closeness of the guard's face from hers. He burst into laughter as Elizabeth worked to regulate her breathing.

"Dude, what was that for? Not funny okay!" Elizabeth cried and threw a pillow at him.

"Ouch, that hurts! Let's see what happens if I do the same to you..." He caught the pillow skilfully and prepared to throw it back at Elizabeth.

"Hey, is this how you should be treating a patient?" Elizabeth shielded her face and exclaimed in mock indignation. Realising that he was not actually going to do it, Elizabeth relaxed but the two of them could not stop laughing a while.

"Oh my goodness, we should stop. We are making so much noise right now." Elizabeth suddenly remembered where she was and who she was with.

"Right, of course, missy. You are one of a kind, especially the way you slipped and fell in the mud just now." He coughed a few times and smirked.

"Clumsy? Me?" Elizabeth's response only made him laugh harder.

"I'll be honoured to know your name, funny missy."

"Nah, I think I prefer funny missy better." Elizabeth winked flirtatiously for good measure.

"Fine, funny missy, the name's Grayson. But only you can call me Gray." He winked back and Elizabeth giggled. I literally heard another guy call him that just now but I shall play his game for now.

"Elizabeth reporting for duty. Awaiting orders, Officer Gray." Elizabeth raised her right hand to her forehead in a fake salute.

"Hmm Elizabeth eh? Can I call ya Beth? It's way easier." Gray's eyes glinted as he leaned forward.

"Sure, only you can call me Beth." Elizabeth smiled. When Elizabeth looked back up at Gray, his eyes reminded her of a wolf's, shining with satisfaction right before pouncing on its prey. Gray was moving closer but Elizabeth was frozen to the spot.

A knock from the door interrupted the tension in the air. Gray bounced back as if nothing happened and went to open the door. Heart racing, Elizabeth did not know if she felt relieved or disappointed. Whatever, this is neither the right time nor place to be kissing random guys. What the hell were you thinking, just sitting there and allowing that guy to kiss you?

"Are you able to walk, Beth?" Closing the door, Gray was beside Elizabeth in a flash and his sudden change of demeanour scared her a little but she brushed it off.

"Yeah, I should be fine. Let me try getting up on my own first." Elizabeth swung her legs to one side and straighten her limbs slowly. She took a few steps and felt normal again.

"Where are we going though?" Normally, Elizabeth would have rejected help from any guy, but alas, today was not a normal day. She happily leaned the side of her body on Gray as he wrapped her arm around her waist.

"The cafeteria for dinner. You must be hungry by now right?" Dinner! Oh shit, Charlotte!

"Where's my phone, Gray?" Elizabeth halted and panic started setting in. Charlotte is going to kill me again when I return. Shit, what about the product?

"Oh I kept it for ya. Here ya go." Gray pulled out Elizabeth's phone from his pocket and Elizabeth gasped at the number of missed calls from Charlotte. Kill me now! I rather die than face the wrath of Charlotte at home!

"Wait, where's my bag?" Elizabeth pulled Gray back urgently as he began to walk.

"Uh I think the officer took it? I'm not very sure, sorry Beth." Gray replied in a nonchalant voice.

"Can I go and see the officer now? Please?" Gray started taking Elizabeth seriously at the desperation of her voice and shrugged with a "Sure, why not? We are going to eat straight after that though. I'm starving."

"Thank you so much, Gray. You have no idea how much that bag means to me." Elizabeth heaved a sigh of relief and followed Gray's large strides to the officer's office.

"Sir, Miss Elizabeth is here and she would like to see you regarding her bag. May I allow her to enter?" Gray knocked and opened the door slightly.

"Yes please. Thank you very much, Grayson." Even Elizabeth could hear the familiar voice from outside. This voice! I have heard it before! It was the same guy whom I heard just now calling Gray Gray!

"Be nice, this guy's my boss." Gray let go of the door and whispered to Elizabeth. Elizabeth chuckled and was about to enter before she turned back to Gray.

"Are you going to wait out here for me? I promise I won't be long." Elizabeth squashed down the voice in her head telling her that she sounds really needy right now.

"Of course, Beth. I'll always be waiting for ya." Gray winked. Elizabeth paused to admire his stature leaning against the wall, arms folded with the dim light illuminating his godly face before she quickly snuck into the office.

"Well, well, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. We meet again." The long chair with its back facing Elizabeth spun around and Elizabeth was once again face-to-face with the most annoying guy in the world.

thanks for reading this chapter! if you enjoyed it, please remember to vote and comment~

also, what do y'all think of gray? ship or no? please don't hate on elizabeth for being a normal female human being with hormones heh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, I have met you so many times by coincidence I'm not even surprised anymore." Elizabeth swallowed her gasp and remarked indifferently.

"I told you, only time will tell, remember?" Darcy smirked as he leaned back comfortably. Mum was right... he actually looks damn smart in his uniform...

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" Elizabeth quickly diverted her eyes away.

"No, no, of course not. Now, can I get my bag back? I have stuff to deliver."

"You mean this?" Darcy brandished the unholy box of boxers.

"Yes! Put it back into the bag and return the bag to me!"

"I think you are done here. The boxers are apparently for me."

"What?!" Did high and mighty Darcy just admit that those are for him? Uncontrollable laughter spilled out of Elizabeth's lips.

"Your rancorous laughter is extremely unbecoming of a lady." Darcy cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. Only this girl would dare to make a joke of me.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mr Darcy. I was just shocked that you would like such... an undergarment." Elizabeth gave him an evil smile. Now I can blackmail him with this!

"Blame Grayson. He was the one who ordered it for me as a joke. His sense of humour is rather twisted." Darcy shrugged his shoulders. Gray is such a knucklehead. Perfect timing to embarrass myself in front of her.

"Anyway, y'all bought the shit and promised me 1000 dollars so pay up!" Elizabeth slammed the table for dramatic effect and Darcy nearly jumped out of his seat. Seeing that he was not willing to comply, Elizabeth fished out her phone and showed him the receipt.

"What..." Darcy mumbled. Great, now I got to pay this crazy woman 1000 bucks from my own wallet. Damn you, Gray. Whatever, she looks like she needs the cash anyway.

"I don't have cash with me right now so I'll just mail it to you later. Do my eyes a favour and buy yourself some better clothes." Darcy quickly reverted back to his usual self. I can't wait to see her get mad.

"Excuse me?! I look amazing in my sweat pants okay! Don't blame me for buying them when they were on discount last week!" Elizabeth stomped her feet and the sides of Darcy's mouth turned up without him realising it.

"Come on, let's go for dinner." Darcy patted Elizabeth's shoulder and guided her out of the room. Elizabeth's mind was suddenly brought back to their first 'date'...

With those memories flashing in her head, Elizabeth didn't even realise they had reached the cafeteria until the smell of delicious food wafted into her nose. Sweeping those confusing thoughts away, Elizabeth's appetite took over and her stomach growled in anticipation.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go get fooooooood!" Elizabeth turned to Darcy excitedly and ran towards the queue, pulling Darcy's arm along. Staring in shock at Elizabeth's hand curled around his, Darcy ran along.

Unfortunately for Elizabeth, who was expecting pizzas and French fries lined up before her, she was greatly disappointed as the actual food came into her view. As if reading her mind, Darcy comforted her.

"Forgot to tell you, our cafeteria food is always healthy. Health inspectors came here to check every month to make sure our soldiers get proper nutrition." Darcy feigned a regretful look but all Elizabeth saw was his smugness.

"Fine, I'm hungry too so I'll eat whatever." Elizabeth decided that eating nasty food was a way smarter choice then begging Charlotte for dinner and joined the back of the queue with Darcy.

"Good evening, Sir!" The two soldiers standing in front of them turned around and greeted Darcy in unison.

"Good evening, Ben. Good evening, Tommy." Darcy nodded his head at them. Elizabeth realised they were entirely identical, except one had a smile and the other had a scowl on their faces. Both obviously dying of curiosity about the girl, yet neither of them was willing to break the silence.

"Who's this, Sir?" The one smiling asked finally. The one scowling kept scowling.

"Oh... her?" Darcy glanced sideways at her from the corner of his eye.

"This is my new personal assistant. Elizabeth, Thomas. Thomas, Miss Bennet." Elizabeth who was gaping at Darcy's smooth lie missed Thomas's outstretched hand. Elizabeth glared murderously at Darcy but he ignored it.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Bennet. You can call me Tommy and this is my twin brother, Benjamin." Elizabeth turned her attention back to Thomas who lowered his hand awkwardly and sneaked a glance at the other brother. With the scowl keeping her enthusiasm in check, Elizabeth resisted staring at his tattoos too much.

"Miss Bennet! It's your turn to order!" Thomas's kind voice snapped her back to reality and she quickly faced the serving ladies behind the counter.

"What do you want, miss?" The lady asked grumpily.

"Uh..."

"Chicken chop with peas and broccoli for her, please," Darcy interjected and the lady passed Elizabeth her food with a grateful smile directed at Darcy.

"Why did you have to make that decision for me, huh?" Elizabeth elbowed Darcy irritably as they followed the twins to an empty table of four.

"Well, I am definitely more capable of making quick decisions than you," Darcy replied with no sign of remorse. Elizabeth took a deep breath as she took a seat beside Thomas.

Dinner was pleasant for Elizabeth at least. While Darcy and Scowling Twin were discussing some higher order business, Elizabeth was able to engage Thomas in a lively conversation. Since young, Elizabeth only studied at all-girls' schools and at home, she is always surrounded by her sisters and Charlotte. But not this time. This is almost like attending a party, except this place has nice guys whom she can actually talk to.

Elizabeth was undoubtedly nervous upon meeting the twins, yet her pride forced her to conceal it with a smile. The beating of her heart only intensified further when she realised she was going to sit with two guys she just met and a guy she would not consider a friend. Bracing herself to sit through an awkward silence the entire dinner, Elizabeth lowered her head and started to chomp on her peas until Thomas asked her a question about herself. And another. And another. And another until Elizabeth felt it polite to return some of the questions he asked. Much to Elizabeth's surprise, Thomas harboured a strong interest in books and music, two subjects which she also felt passionately for. After learning that bit about Thomas, Elizabeth instantly felt all the worry and discomfort cooped up in her chest dissipate, allowing her to converse freely as though talking to someone she was already close to. Thomas was evidently happy at her opening up to him and shared a lot of information about his family and his life before joining the army as well. They didn't realise how much time had passed until the clock struck eight and everyone was supposed to return to their duties.

"What are you in charge of, Tommy?" Elizabeth asked Thomas hurriedly before they parted paths, eager to know where she could find him again.

"I'm working at the warehouses. Since I'm new, I have been placed in charge of loading and unloading equipment and food supplies." Thomas mumbled, evidently embarrassed.

"It's fine, Tommy! I'm sure if you work hard, one day you will also become a top-ranking officer!" Elizabeth cried, hoping to bring back a smile to his face.

"Thanks, Elizabeth. That really means a lot to me." Thomas returned to his usual cheery self. Before they walked out of the cafeteria, Elizabeth leaned closer towards him and whispered, "I just remembered some books which I'm sure you would enjoy. Don't worry, I'll go see you whenever Darcy lets me off the hook."

Thomas nodded readily and bid farewell to Elizabeth and Darcy as he turned right with his brother. Elizabeth stood there for a while, staring at Thomas' silhouette shrinking and shrinking until he turned round the corner.

"Earth to Elizabeth!" Darcy snapped a little angrier than he intended to at the dazed girl beside him. He was rather stressed recently due to the new load of tasks assigned to their department. Fortunately, the presence of the twins helped to lessen his workload greatly. Even though the twins were new to the army, they were both hardworking and fast learners. Darcy's initial suspicion in their abilities slowly turned into admiration and pride for such promising young lads. However, he was still in charge so he had more work than all of the combined.

After the twins finally left, Darcy turned right towards his office but realised that Elizabeth was not behind him. The sight of Elizabeth just standing there was the last straw for his patience. He stormed forward and called her to her senses which luckily she did respond to.

"Sorry, what just happened?" Elizabeth turned to him sheepishly and Darcy was ready to lash out but the innocence in her eyes softened his resolve and extinguished his ire. Darcy simply shook her head and gestured for her to follow him to her office.

thanks for reading this chapter! if you enjoyed it, please remember to comment~


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up, Miss Bennet. It's time for you to start your duties as my personal assistant."

Elizabeth turned her body to the other side.

"If you don't get up in five seconds, I will pour cold water over your head."

Splash!

"WHAT THE FREAK!" Elizabeth shot up as soon as the water drenched her hair and slapped her face awake. What Elizabeth did not expect to see was Darcy smirking in amusement with an empty bucket in his hands.

"THE HECK YOU JUST DID TO ME!" Elizabeth was going to stand up and return with a slap of her own but her legs tangled in the blanket failed her, making her roll off the bed and fall flat on her face.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt..." Darcy took a step back and marvelled.

"I'm gonna kill you..." Elizabeth growled as she slowly peeled herself from the ground.

"You shouldn't. I still have evidence of you embarrassing yourself during that blind date which I can casually post on social media if you choose not to obey any of my orders." Darcy continued to smirk confidently and played a video recording on his phone. Elizabeth almost died from cringing at herself fainting and hitting her head on the restaurant floor. Elizabeth pounced towards the phone but Darcy swiped it out of her reach too fast.

"Now, would you cooperate with me today?"

"..."

"I should send that video to Tommy and Gray, shouldn't I? They would-"

"FINE!"

Darcy cackled and pulled open the door for Elizabeth.

"I'll brief you of your duties over breakfast."

Elizabeth remained silent but a storm was stirring inside her. Grumbling under her breath, Elizabeth brushed her teeth and washed her face before returning back to a still-smirking Darcy. However, Elizabeth's mood greatly improved when they reached the cafeteria. As Elizabeth devoured her plate of blueberries galettes, Darcy poked at his Eggs Benedict and cleared his throat.

"Alright, while you are preoccupied with your food, I shall now-"

"Mr Darcy! For goodness sake, your egg yolk is flowing out onto your plate already! Slurp it up quickly!"

"...Miss Bennet... I thank you for concerning yourself with my food, but I assure you it is totally unnecessary. I prefer to eat my eggs without so much yolk." Darcy reeled himself not to show any sign of emotion.

"But, but you can't be serious! You just wasted a perfectly wholesome egg filled with its delicious yolk!" Elizabeth saw that Darcy took her bait and continued riling him.

"Miss Bennet, I am going to explain what you-"

"Just eat your yolk first, Mr Darcy!"

"GODDAMNIT WOMAN! FINE I"LL EAT THE DAMNED EGG!"

The cafeteria was suddenly silent. Elizabeth bit her lip, trying so hard not to laugh out loud as Darcy scooped the eggs into his mouth forcefully. Darcy stood up abruptly and walked to the tray return counter. Elizabeth finished her cup of tea and followed him with her own tray, smiling.

As they left the cafeteria, Elizabeth decided wisely to keep a distance away from Darcy as she could almost see a burning trail behind him.

Darcy was really livid. He has never met such an impertinent girl ever in his life. Why can't this woman just be obedient? Anyway, I better give her the list of duties before she tries to find excuses and sneak off.

When they returned back to Darcy's office, Darcy passed Elizabeth a sheet of paper containing the details of everything she has to do for the day. I'm so glad I left so much administrative work for her. Hopefully she will be bored to tears by all the shelving and sorting she has to do.

Elizabeth scanned the paper and nodded as Darcy left the room. Great, he left me here just like that. Her first task was to file all his loose documents into his gigantic folders lining the bookshelves. Elizabeth sighed and got to work. Three hours later, Elizabeth was finally done. And she was beat.

"I'm done, Mr Darcy. Do I get a break?" Elizabeth stretched her arms overhead and yawned as Darcy finally returned to his office.

"You can go have lunch in the cafeteria. But first, I think you should call your friend back." Darcy handed Elizabeth her phone which he had locked inside a locker for 'safekeeping'.

"Oh shucks, Charlotte is going to absolutely blow up." Elizabeth gulped at the notification of 20 missed calls from her friend, 10 from Jane and 5 from her mum. Elizabeth quickly dialled Charlotte's number and counted down the seconds before she had to face the music. Strangely, the call was directed to voicemail and Elizabeth left a message before she hung up.

"Erm, hi Charlotte, it's Liz here. I'm really sorry I didn't go back for dinner yesterday and didn't inform you of my whereabouts. Mr Darcy made me his personal assistant so I'm stuck at the army camp. I had another accident but don't worry I'm still alive. I'm not sure when I can leave but I'll update you when I get new information. Don't be too mad!"

Darcy coughed to hide his chuckle at Elizabeth's message as he hastily typed out an email to his boss. His team was going to be allocated to an area nearer to the outskirts of the city for patrolling and general inspection. The transport was arriving next week and he was creating an attendance list for those who were going to travel with him. He decided to request for an extra seat in case anyone was suddenly joining them, though he had a person in mind.

Elizabeth sighed. She knew that Charlotte was giving her the silent treatment and she didn't know which was worse - being scolded or being ignored. For now, she could not do anything but to give Charlotte time and space to cool down. She also texted her family, reassuring them that she was safe and sound.

She turned back to Darcy at his desk and walked behind him to see what he was typing furiously about. Darcy closed his email tab before she could get a close look at the contents of his email.

"What do you think you are doing? I am writing an email to my boss about top secret operations. It's really none of your business." Darcy turned around sternly. Elizabeth smiled sheepishly and apologised before escaping through the door. Darcy looked at the clock - it was already lunch time but he had to finish this email first.

.-.

Elizabeth dashed all the way to the cafeteria without looking back. Darcy looked so serious and scary just now. She made it a point not to pry into Darcy's belongings again, or at least not when he is around. She looked around, trying to spot a familiar face when she saw Grayson walking in. She waved at him and asked if he was going to eat lunch. He replied in the affirmative and they both joined the queue.

"Where-"

"Where-"

Grayson and Elizabeth started then laughed.

"Ya may go first, my lady Beth." Grayson bowed and stretched an arm out as if he was a butler.

Elizabeth giggled and asked,"Where were you all morning? I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Ya didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't at the cafeteria having breakfast. I was particularly amused at Darcy's little tantrum which I'm sure ya instigated." Grayson smirked as he added a packet of milk coffee on his tray.

"Oops, I'm sorry I didn't catch you but I'm not sorry for triggering Darcy with his eggs." Elizabeth laughed at the mention of her recent victory.

"Darcy is very lucky to have claimed ya as his personal assistant." Grayson ventured, awaiting Elizabeth's retort to this.

"Of course he is. Where else would he get such an energetic assistant?" Elizabeth beamed with pride as Grayson laughed in response.

"Now it's my turn to ask the question. Where were ya last night? I thought ya were going to eat dinner with me." After making their way to the table, Grayson opened his milk coffee and took a sip.

"Oh shucks, I'm so sorry. When Mr Darcy and I left his office, I didn't see you outside anymore. We had dinner with the twins eventually."

"Then I must have left before ya guys did. Y'all took so long I went to eat with my other mates outside."

"Outside? You mean outside this military base?"

"Yup. Ya know, there's a McDonald's a few blocks away."

"Wow I didn't know you could do that. Mr Darcy told me the cafeteria food was supposed to be healthy for y'all to eat though."

"Hmm I'm probably not allowed to go out but if they ask, I'll just be like I had dinner at the guard post. They can't do shit to me since I'm technically the security guard, ya know? But keep this a secret between us. Darcy won't be happy if he knows this."

"Sure no problem! My lips are sealed." Elizabeth made an action of locking her lips and throwing away the key.

.-.

When Elizabeth returned back to Darcy's office, he was still typing on his computer.

"You should go have your lunch before all the food is gone." Elizabeth said gently, reminding herself not to walk over to Darcy.

"I don't need you to be worried for me. I have an important email to write which could have been done if you had not disturbed me just now."

"You-! I only stayed there for a few mere seconds and you think you could have finish your email in that short amount of time?" Elizabeth did not want to flare up at Darcy, but she could not control her temper when she was faced with this man of great pride.

"I don't have anymore work for you. Why don't you go find Tommy to see if he needs help?" Darcy's voice remained monotonous and he did not even look up from his computer.

"Fine! Since you don't want me here so badly, I shall stay far far away from you." Elizabeth spun on her heel and stormed out of Darcy's office. Fuelled with indignation, she found herself back at the entrance where she could see the guard post. She walked over in hopes that Grayson was not slacking off again but was shocked to see him sleeping again.

"GRAY!" Elizabeth was filled with even more rage now and Grayson's ear felt the full blow of her scream.

"Goodness, woman! Are you trying to make me deaf?" Grayson sprung up and shook his head, annoyed.

"What is it now? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth's ire was further stroked at the distant, unconcerned tone Grayson was using towards her.

"You men are such-" Elizabeth yelled before Grayson cupped her mouth with her hand.

"Stop screaming! Darcy is gonna come out and I'm gonna be in trouble cus of ya now."

Elizabeth bit his hand and hurried off, leaving Grayson hurling curses at her back. She asked the next soldier she met where the warehouses were and he directed her to the back of the compound. Finally, she caught a glimpse of Tommy and called out to him excitedly. Tommy was so surprised to see her that he dropped the parcel he was carrying.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here? Aren't you working as Mr Darcy's personal assistant?"

"Yes, but he asked me to come help you instead because he said he didn't need my help anymore."

"You are angry at him, aren't you?" Tommy studied her face and asked softly.

"Maybe a bit, but it's fine. I'll get over it once I have something to do again." Elizabeth managed a smile.

"Come on then! I could use some help moving those boxes."


	7. Chapter 7

One week flew past quickly as Elizabeth slowly become more accustomed to working for Darcy and sometimes Tommy without much grumbling. One evening, when she was having dinner in the cafeteria with Darcy, he suddenly sprang a question on her.

"What do you say to join us for a little trip, Miss Bennet?"

"You mean like a road trip? Sounds fun but I need to go home and pack my stuff first."

"You are not allowed to leave this place, but you can call your mother to bring your stuff here tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh right, you don't trust me. Okay then, I will call her after dinner."

Finally, Elizabeth had something in her life to look forward to. These years, her life has been pretty dull, spending time doing the same things with the same people. Maybe she could meet some new people, see some new sights on the trip! She excitedly called her mother, ready to rattle out her list of belongings to be packed for the trip.

"Hey, Mum! Elizabeth here! I was calling-"

"Oh, my most beloved second daughter! You cannot believe how happy I am for you right now! I was so worried that you would never get a husband and now you have the right opportunity to strike!" Mrs Bennet blabbered on as soon as she heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Wait, Mum, I am only working for Mr Darcy, not proposing to him. Anyway, Mr Darcy invited me on a trip so could you please help me-"

"Yes, yes, yes! Anything for my most beloved daughter! I am so filled with happiness right now I can barely talk! Just message me whatever help you need okay, bye!" With that, Mrs Bennet immediately hung up the phone on her daughter. Elizabeth sighed. It was bad enough that she was stuck with Mr Darcy, now even her mother had expectations for their relationship. Whatever, I am going to enjoy myself on this trip no matter what!

The next day, Elizabeth woke up early in the morning just to collect her luggage from her mother at the security office. Seeing her mother talking to Grey, Elizabeth knew this was going to get interesting and hid behind a tree to eavesdrop.

"Oh hello, handsome! I was just wondering if you could allow me to pass these things to my daughter inside? She is so lazy she cannot even be bothered to come out herself." At this, Elizabeth rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"Hm? Who's your daughter?" Grey's complete indifference towards Mrs Bennet's compliment immediately made her frown. Mrs Bennet placed her hands on his hips and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Excuse me, Sir. You have no permission to ask me about my personal affairs. All you need to know is that I am here to pass my daughter her things. You should really learn how to respect your elders."

Instead of getting irritated with my mother, Grey shot her a lazy smile and replied with the same nonchalance in his voice.

"Oh well! Since you will not tell me who your daughter is, then I am afraid I cannot help you. Good day to you, lady! And you should be less shameless when talking to youngsters."

Grey then leaned back on his chair and pulled the shutters down over the counter of the security post.

"Wait, wait! You cannot treat me like this! You rude hooligan! Open this right this moment!" Seeing her mother making a ruckus, Elizabeth decided to save Grey.

"What in the world are you doing, Mum? You are embarrassing me, you know." Elizabeth pretended to look gravely disappointed as she walked over.

"Oh hello, Lizzie! Finally, you are here! It's not my fault, it's this annoying guy hiding here!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed indignantly and banged on the shutters for good measure. Shaking her head, Elizabeth smirked and knocked on the shutters gently.

"It's me, Grey. I am the daughter of this woman."

The shutters did not open but instead, Grey himself appeared outside the door of the security post. Would he say anything about last week? Elizabeth suddenly remembered that the last time they met did not end well and felt a flush of worry. Would he hold it against me?

"Aye, how could I not have realised? The only girl inside this compound is you, who coincidentally has a similar disposition to this fair lady over here." Grey smiled and gestured at Mrs Bennet, who was still fuming. With the mention of herself, Mrs Bennet approached Grey and started smacking his leg with Elizabeth's luggage.

"Mum! Stop it! You are hurting him!" Elizabeth was thoroughly horrified at her mother's lack of shame and was about to pull her away before Grey raised his hand.

"Don't worry about me, Beth. This ain't hurting much. Nice to know that you care so much though." Grey's usual smirk resurfaced and Elizabeth felt relieved. I'm glad he's acting normal.

"Who said I was worried about you? I just did not want my things to be destroyed." Elizabeth only flipped her hair in response.

"Of course. Silly me, jumping to conclusions like that."

Elizabeth laughed and grabbed her luggage from her mother's hands. Without a weapon, Mrs Bennet huffed at Grey and warned Elizabeth not to mingle with 'this hooligan' before storming out of the gates. Elizabeth let out a sigh while Grey burst out in laughter at the same time. When Grey stared closely at Elizabeth, she only blushed and stammered, "What-what are you looking at?"

"Nothing except your family is very interesting. Maybe someday I could also have the pleasure of meeting your father." Grey's eyes twinkled with mischief and Elizabeth lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"You are really a hooligan, Grey."

.-.

After bidding farewell to Grey, Elizabeth returned to her room. It was still early so she decided to check on her luggage before meeting Darcy for breakfast. That was what they had originally planned. Yet, when she returned to her room, Darcy was sitting on her bed and staring out of the window.

"Mr Darcy! What are you doing in my room?!" Elizabeth squeaked in shock, causing Darcy to jerk his head towards her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not hear you enter." Darcy replied without emotion. Elizabeth stayed silent, waiting for further explanation but none came. You did not even answer my question!

"Please get out of my room right now. I need to check my luggage." Irritated at Darcy's silence, Elizabeth yanked her luggage into the room and gestured for him to leave.

"What if I don't?" Darcy stood up right in front of her and peered down.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she took in the intimidating figure before her. Darcy had a look on his face that she had never seen before and could not describe. Elizabeth willed herself to say something, a retort that always lingered in the corner of her mouth, waiting to be used for this type of occasions. Yet, this time, she found herself speechless.

Maybe it was the awkwardness of staring into each other's eyes or the tension enveloping the both of them. Whatever it was, Darcy shifted his eyes away, slid past Elizabeth and left the room without another word. Elizabeth blinked and turned around, staring at the door. What just happened? Was that him being angry? Despite being confused at how Darcy was acting, Elizabeth forced herself to focus on making sure that everything she needs has been packed into her luggage.

After some time, her stomach started growling and she headed to the cafeteria with a heavy heart. How was she going to face Darcy after what had just happened? I don't even know what to say about that... She could not find Darcy anywhere but she caught sight of the twins and sat down to breakfast with them. It appears that the twins were also supposed to eat with Darcy but he was not present. Elizabeth revealed what happened that morning sheepishly to Thomas, while worried that Benjamin would say something harsh to her. Fortunately, neither of the twins blamed her and assured her that they would take some food to Darcy's office afterwards.

"Lizzie, remember we have to assemble at 9 am later. Don't be late!" Thomas reminded Elizabeth good-naturally before they parted ways. Determined not to make history repeat itself, Elizabeth set a few timers on her watch before resting in her room. Since she had to wake up earlier than usual, she still felt a bit sleepy and closed her eyes for a while...

"Woman! What are you doing inside!" Elizabeth was suddenly awakened by a series of rapid banging on her door which she had locked before going to sleep. She looked at her watch, SHIT! It was 8.45 am. Wait, she wasn't late yet. Slightly confused, she opened the door and was met with a furious Darcy with red fists. Elizabeth was again shocked at how angry he looked and took a step backwards.

"Were you sleeping just now? Did I not tell you to take the canned food from the storeroom at 8.30?" Darcy's voice was low and composed but that very fact made Elizabeth tremble even more. If he was going to hold in his anger, he will only explode later. At that moment, Elizabeth recalled that the previous night, Darcy had repeatedly reminded her of her duty during this trip and she had proudly brushed his worries away. Elizabeth covered her face with her hands, cringing at herself making yet another blunder before Darcy.

"I'm so so sorry. Are you going to get scolded by your boss now?" Elizabeth started apologising profusely as the thought of getting Darcy into trouble crossed her mind.

"Just remember the important things next time...idiot," Darcy said more gently this time and Elizabeth felt something heavy placed on her head. She looked up and saw Darcy holding the two bags of canned food. Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I knew you would cover my back!" Elizabeth cried as she flung her arms around Darcy without hesitation. Darcy's body instantly tensed up at her touch but relaxed after a few moments. He watched this hopeless yet adorable girl hug him with a longing to do the same but his hands were full. And he did not want to move in case she released him. He closed his eyes for a while, enjoying the warmth radiating from her body.

He knew he could not stay angry at her for long.

**hey guys, i'm back again. if you liked this chapter, i would really appreciate a review! thanks for your continuous support! :D**

**some replies to the reviews:**

**1\. sorry about the nasty grammar and vocab, i will try to get an editor soon though i always use grammarly to spellcheck my work before publishing it.**

**2\. from the start, i did not intend for the characters to be teenagers. i was actually thinking of fresh graduates who have a whole lot of time on their hands for doing silly stuff. if you think elizabeth is childish, then great! that was the vibe i was aiming for, since everyone has flaws and i felt that it is important to make her a more realistic character than the original version. (the original version did not seem to have any flaws and even her impertinence was not really considered one except to her mother.)**

**3\. thanks for all the feedback though. since i'm still new i'm glad i have people to point out my mistakes so i can write better next time. thanks too for all the encouraging comments. they really make my day so don't be shy! **

**4\. special mentions to a few who has stuck with me since the first chapter: liysyl, Deanna27, Dizzy Lizzy.60 and many more. (LOVE Y'ALL!)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sir, please take your seat. We are about to depart soon."

As Darcy was about to get into the jeep, he was yanked back suddenly. He looked back and realised Elizabeth was still behind him.

An awkward silence fell as the other passengers stared at Darcy expectantly.

"Lizzie! Over here!" Elizabeth turned and saw Thomas waving to her a distance away.

"Go sit with Thomas. I'll see you at our destination." Darcy jumped on the jeep and gestured for the soldier to start driving.

Coughing from the dust, Elizabeth stomped over to Thomas and boarded their assigned jeep quickly.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Thomas smiled at Elizabeth's silent anger written all over her face.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!" Elizabeth snapped and turned her body to face the window.

Thomas chuckled as their jeep started moving.

.-.

After a few hours, they had reached their destination.

"Another military base! What is the use of bringing me here!" Elizabeth cried in disappointment as the same grey building came into view.

"You wouldn't want to be left alone there when we all are here right?" Thomas joked as he helped Elizabeth down the jeep.

"Good to see all of you in one piece. The road has gotten a bit more rocky these days." Darcy came over to the four soldiers who were in the same jeep as Elizabeth before his gaze rested on her. Elizabeth shifted her weight nervously and turned her eyes to the ground.

"...Elizabeth, you also help them to carry the boxes in." After briefing the soldiers, Darcy turned and headed into the compound.

"Lizzie, follow us to get the boxes please." Thomas' voice seemed to have a calming effect on her. Cursing, Elizabeth went to help the others with the boxes. When everyone was finally done with unloading everything, Darcy instructed Thomas and her to collect the canned food from their jeep. Eager to eat something, Elizabeth rushed out to the jeep and rummaged through the boot but she could not find the canned food. Thomas checked the bags which were supposed to contain the food but it was empty and had a big hole on one side.

"Oh no! Someone must have stolen our food when we left the boot open!" Elizabeth cried.

"Wait, I heard something!" Thomas shushed Elizabeth and gestured her to follow him.

Both of them walked quietly to the bushes nearby and peered through the leaves.

Elizabeth nearly gasped but Thomas cupped her mouth in time.

There were a bunch of scrawny children crouching on the ground trying to use branches to open the canned food. The branches were sharpened but did lesser impact to the aluminium cover. The desperation of children driven by their intense hunger was palpable even to Elizabeth and Thomas.

"Let's go help them!" Elizabeth whispered to Thomas.

"Are you sure? Those children look quite dangerous..." Thomas started.

"Hey, we can help you open that!" Without waiting for Thomas to agree, Elizabeth stood up from her hiding spot.

"RUN!" The shock on children's faces faded as they bolted off with Elizabeth hot on their heels. Ignoring Thomas hollering for her, Elizabeth was just about to grab one of the children's shirt when she tripped over a tree branch.

"Oof!" Thomas rushed over to check on Elizabeth but she was safe thankfully. The girl she landed on top of seemed to be more of a concern.

Realising she was squashing the small girl, Elizabeth quickly got up and checked the girl.

"Are you okay?"

"My leg hurts..." Tears started rolling down the girl's cheeks as she clutched her ankle in pain.

"Let's carry her back to the base and treat her ankle." Thomas squatted down and carried the girl in a bridal fashion.

"Wait! What about the other children?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed the rest of the group staring suspiciously at them.

"Let's bring them back as well then. After all, we can't separate them right?"

"Alright, kids, just follow us okay? We will bring to a safe place where there will be food and clothes provided to you guys, okay?" Elizabeth smiled at the children and gestured them to follow Thomas.

No reaction.

Crying internally, Elizabeth tried a different approach.

"Hey, your friend has already left, do you guys wanna join her too? You can't catch up if you don't hurry up..." Elizabeth was blabbering helplessly when one of the older-looking boys suddenly looked her in the eye.

"We don't take orders from adults." Despite saying that, he proceeded to lead his group in the direction Thomas left in.

What a bunch of cooperative children they are.

.-.

When Thomas appeared outside the forest, Darcy was already waiting very impatiently. The eyebrows twitched when he saw Thomas and his jaw dropped when he saw the crying girl in Thomas' arms.

"Thomas. Straight to my office now." Darcy spun round on his heel, disappointedly refusing to listen to Thomas' silly excuses. However, after listening to the whole story, Darcy calmed down immensely.

"I understand the situation now. Since you were in charge of that jeep and had the main responsibility of the food, it was your fault that it got stolen. Causing the girl to be injured was Elizabeth's fault, so the two of you will be punished to take care of her during her stay here. Of course, you are not to neglect your normal duties here." Darcy instructed bluntly.

"Yes...yes Mr Darcy..." Thomas nodded grudgingly. It's not going to be easy taking care of so many kids when we still have work to do.

"Speaking of which... where is Elizabeth? Didn't you mentioned she was with you?"

"Oh right! I left in charge of convincing the rest of the children to follow us back to the base..."

"You what?! Why didn't you mention this earlier?!"

"Sorry, Mr Darcy! They were all together so we could not possibly have taken one and left the rest behind..." Thomas put his palms together and gave Darcy a pleading look.

After moments of consideration, Darcy relented but not without sternly reminding Thomas that all the children were under his and Elizabeth's responsibility.

"Thank you so much, Mr Darcy! I will go check on Elizabeth and the other children right now." Thomas bowed deeply and excused himself from Darcy's office.

At least it would make things here a bit more interesting for her... Darcy allowed himself a small smile.

.-.

"Wait up!" The group of children ran out of the forest with Elizabeth breathing heavily in their wake.

"We won't listen to you." The boy turned to her and said.

"Come on! I'm trying to help you guys here, can't you be a bit more behaved?" Elizabeth glared at the boy who glared back.

"Lizzie! I was getting worried about you!" Thomas jogged over from the compound.

Elizabeth heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, the dad material is here.

"Thanks, Tommy. These children don't listen to me at all."

"I informed Darcy about them already. He said we could get them a change of clothes before dinner."

"Great! Let's bring them to rooms then."

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. The children were sitting down on the gravel and refused to enter the compound.

"I'm tired, Tommy." Elizabeth had used up all methods of persuasion and bribery before she plopped down on the ground beside him.

"I thought I was good with kids..." Thomas spoke softly with disappointment etched on his face.

"Don't worry, Tommy! It's not your fault. I'm sure those kids will warm up to us in no time!" Elizabeth consoled Thomas with a pat on the back.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Elizabeth nodded her head vigorously with her fingers crossed behind her back.

When the dinner bell struck, Elizabeth and Thomas tried to herd the children into the dining hall but the boy nearly scratched them with his sharpened branch so they backed off. They decided to bring out the clothes and food to the children so they would not go hungry or cold outside.

"What should we do? I feel bad leaving the children out in the cold... they can't even get to see their injured friend in the sickbay." Elizabeth mumbled as she looked out of the window. She barely did any physically demanding work yet she felt thoroughly tired to her bones.

"Let's ask Mr Darcy after dinner. I'm sure he will have a good solution to this." Thomas replied without enthusiasm.

"Are you sure he's gonna help us? I bet he doesn't want anything to do with those children." Elizabeth folded her arms and slumped down on the table.

Right, Mr Darcy did say the children were our responsibility... Troubling him with this would agitate him again. Thomas sighed and combed his hands through his hair. What could possibly be the reason why the children were acting this way?

"That's it! I understand now!" Thomas clapped his hands together, waking Elizabeth up from her stupor.

"What did you figure out?" Elizabeth looked unconvinced.

"I have got a plan on how to gain the children's trust. Care to help me, Lizzie?" Thomas grinned and Elizabeth was instantly infected with his excitement.

"Yes! Tell me, tell me!"

.-.

"Hey kids, wakey wakey." Returning to the kids, Elizabeth and Thomas tried waking up some of them up, only to be threatened by that boy again.

"Please listen to us! We are not here to harm you. Here is the key to one of the rooms where we have enough beds and clothes for all of you." Elizabeth quickly took out the key from her pocket before the boy brandished his weapon again.

The boy hesitantly took the key from Elizabeth's hand and whistled a short tune. Immediately, all the children got up from their sleeping positions and faced the boy.

"We need time to discuss this among ourselves first." The boy turned back to the two adults who nodded in understanding and left.

.-.

A few hours after lights out.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Elizabeth whisper-shouted into Tommy's window.

"What are you doing here, Lizzie?" Thomas was shocked to see Elizabeth but levelled his voice.

"Let's go check on the children in the room!"

"Hmm okay. I can't get used to this bed yet anyway. See you outside." Thomas rolled off his bed and put on a coat.

When they arrived outside the room, Elizabeth held a finger to her lips and opened the door slowly. Thankfully it didn't creak. Elizabeth peeked her head in and was pleasantly surprised that all the children were sleeping soundly on the beds. She stepped back to let Thomas see and he was completely overwhelmed with relief.

On the way back to their rooms, Thomas could not help but gush, "Oh this is absolutely great! I'm so happy that the children are safe and sound now!"

"I hope our relationship with them will get better over time." Elizabeth nodded her head eagerly, completely in agreement this time.

"I hope so too. I'm glad we are doing this together."Thomas smiled at Elizabeth who was basking in his happiness.

"Me too, Tommy."


End file.
